I Heart You
by inuyashaxkagome321
Summary: No. What am I going to do now?" "Kitty!" Sequel to No Matter What. R/R Please. WE NEED MORE DANNYxKITTY PEOPLE! HELP SPREAD THE DxK FEVER!


I Heart You

**Disclaimer: Seriously?! You think I own DP?**

…**And your IQ would be?**

_**Thx for reviewing:**_

_**Oceana Mist**_

_**Kixen**_

_**Dream Trance**_

_**Abby Scutio-McGee**_

* * *

"This is so boring," I mumbled to no one in particular. I'm was currently at school. In Mr. Lancer's class. Learning about how _"the amazing tale of Huckleberry Finn is and it's importance in life." _Yawn.

As Mr. Lancer rambled on and on(and on and on and-well you get the picture), I fell back into the memory that had happened yesterday. Man, was it weird. And no, it wasn't about ghosts. Well, actually it kind of was, but not a _ghost _ghost! It was with a certain ghost in particular…

_-----------------------------------------"FLASHBACK"---------------------------------------------_

_There I was, flying over Amity Park on a ghost patrol. So far Skulker, Technus, and the Box Ghost (ugh!) had gotten sucked up in the Fenton Thermos. Can't they ever take a break?! Don't they realize I got a ton of homework to do! Seems like I'm fighting (and beating) them EVERY! SINGLE! FREAKING! DAY!_

"_Danny, no signs of ghosts here," came Sam's voice from one of the Fenton earphones, bringing me out of my bitter, and slightly homicidal, thoughts._

"_None here either," Tucker said from the other. I sighed in relief._

"_Maybe they're done for the night," I suggested hopefully. "You guys can head home now. I just gotta check out one last place really quick." And maybe I'll actually get some homework done._

"_Gotcha," they said together, turning off the earphones. Switching mine off, I flew off toward the new shops at the east side of town. _

"_So far, so good," I said to myself. "Well, I guess I'll head home-" Suddenly, my ghost sense went off and a cold feeling came over me. "Oh, come on!" _

_Turning, I saw some ghost drooling over a motorcycle. Guess who. That's right, it was Johnny 13. Sighing I landed down right behind him. He didn't even notice, too wrapped up with the bike in the store window. Seriously. It's just a bike. What's the big deal?_

"_Ahem," I said quietly, breaking the vehicle loving ghost out of his concentration. _

"_Wha-YOU! What the heck are you doing here?" he said, glaring hateful at me. _

"_What do you think? I'm certainly not here to invite you to a tea party!" I smirked at him as his glare got more intense._

"_Shadow, attack!" I rolled my eyes at him before blasting at his Shadow._

"_What's the matter Johnny?" I asked as I flew towards the roof of the bowling ally, "Can't fight your own battles?" I grabbed the huge lights on the top of it and aimed it at Johnny's Shadow. Screeching, it dissolved and reformed at Johnny's feet. As Johnny was distracted by it, I pulled out the thermos and sucked them both in. Grinning at my thankfully quick victory, I started toward home when a thought hit me. Where's Kitty?_

_Feeling a sense of disappointment, I looked toward the direction of my home. Do my homework and not get detention or find a ghost that may/may not be friendly? I made one last glance toward home, then I turned away to start my search with another sigh. Man, I've sure have been doing that a lot lately._

_Flying toward the front of town, I heard a noise from behind the 'Welcome To Amity Park' sign. Who the heck was all the way up here?_

"_No," someone whispered. Someone familiar. "What do I do now? Flying behind the sign, I stopped in shock at seeing-_

"_Kitty?!" Gasping, she spun around. She had tears coming from her eyes and looked completely heartbroken. She looked so sad…did her and Johnny get into a fight?_

_Worryingly, I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your crying!? Are you okay?" She looked at me for a second, then suddenly burst out crying and wrapped her arms around me. I froze fore a second. What do I do? After a moment, I pulled her into a protective hug and sat on the sign as she buried her face in my shoulder. _

_After a while, she stopped crying and just laid there. With me. In my arms. I felt a warmth spread across my chest. She really was really pretty when she wasn't overshadowing people. Wonder what Johnny did to tick her off so much. He's such an idiot._

"_Thank you." I glanced down at her in surprise, shocked to have the silence end. She was looking up at me with a small smile on her face. I smiled back and patted her on the back, glad she looked slightly better._

"_Your welcome," I said quietly, sighing slightly, this time in content, as she laid back on my chest. After a moment, she pulled away._

"_You better get going now. The sun's almost down."_

_At that, I glanced up at the sky and realized how late it was. Crap. I'm so gonna get detention now for not finishing my homework. I glanced back at Kitty after a moment._

"_You sure?" I asked carefully. She wasn't going to start crying again, was she? She nodded slightly, still smiling at me. I looked back at the sky. Oh well. It's not like I could have stayed with this beauty forever. Wait a minute. I think she's beautiful? Since when?_

_I thought back to the unfinished homework at home and realized I didn't really care that I'd be getting detention tomorrow. I wouldn't trade the time here with her even if I never got detention again. Wait that means…_I like her!

"_Alright," I said sighing again. I looked back at her. "See you later, I guess. If you need me again, just come and get me." And hopefully she will. After one last glance, I flew away._

_Now what? I've fallen for a pretty ghost that's in love with an annoying biker dude. There's no way she'd actually like me, a halfa freak._

_I sighed as I landed in my room, changing human and plopping down into my bed, not even bothering to start my homework. My thoughts were way too depressing to concentrate on it._

_-----------------------------------------"END OF FLASHBACK"------------------------------------_

Suddenly, the school bell blared, declaring the end of school. Finally. I packed up my stuff and walked out of class, not bothering to wait for Sam and Tucker.

I hurried to my locker and spun the combination. Opening, a small card fell out. It was a 'Welcome To Amity Park' postcard. Turning it around, there were only three words on it.

I Heart You.

I started at it for a moment, then grinned. There's only one person I can think of that sent this. Or one ghost.

"What's with that dopey grin?" I turned around to see Sam and Tucker, looking at me suspiciously and looking slightly disgruntled that I had left without them. Laughing lightly, I grabbed them into a big hug.

"Who's up for some Nasty Burgers?" Looking at me with surprise at my sudden mood swing, they agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Sequel to ****No Matter What****. DannyxKitty! Squeeeeeeeeeeee! This time in Danny's POV! Hope you like it!**

**Until Next Time,**

**~inuyashaxkagome321**


End file.
